Closer
by OnTheWildside
Summary: Quick Mac one-shot I wrote for Whiskey Wednesday. It contains graphic material as well as Mac smut, so read at your own discretion.


**This is a random brain-child I had the other night while reading Mac fanficition. I got major feels, started missing Mac, and then this happened. I called this one 'Closer' because I listened to the NIN's song of the same name on repeat as I wrote this. **

**WARNING: This story contains material of a graphic nature including; violence, abuse, rape, weapon torture, mature language, and references to necrophilia. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Her eyelashes fluttered open, blinking rapidly in the dim light. As low as the light may have been, it still stung her retinas and her pupils dilated from the intrusion. The searing pain followed next. She became extremely aware of the fact that her whole body ached. Her whole body, save for the parts that had gone numb from the loss of blood.

She looked frantically around her, her eyes now adjusted to the room. She was in some type of cave, the entire room cluttered with trash and beer bottles and other things she couldn't recognize. She looked down, her feet were perched on a beaten old lawn chair, the kind with interwoven plastic, some spots broken from overuse and sun damage. She looked up. She was hanging, naked. Her wrists were bound in nylon rope and tied to an eyehook dangling from the ceiling.

Her body was limp from malnutrition and dehydration. Her stomach ached, her mouth was parched. She tried to cry out, but she found her voice was muffled by something in her dry, opened mouth.

She kicked forward, managing to knock the chair out from under her. Her body promptly fell a few inches, giving way without the support under her feet. She heard something snap as her vision was blurred with intense pain. She cried out again, now dangling at least a foot off the ground, her entire body weighing on her dainty wrists.

"Look who's up!" She heard the voice, seething with venom, taunting her. She shot her eyes up in the direction of the light. He stood there, his white wife beater was torn, smattered with what looked like blood and dirt. He had on dark blue coveralls, using them as makeshift pants. He had tied the sleeves at the narrow of his hips, holding them up. His hands sat on those hips, looking stern and domineering.

She felt like she should recognize him, by looks alone if not by that voice, but she didn't. She had no memories. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. All there was is here and now.

"That shit must hurt, huh? Shouldn't have panicked." He muttered, coming towards her. She squealed again, jerking away from his touch and causing her body to sway. The pain in her arms and ribs intensified as she tried her best to find something to support her body weight.

He laughed at her fowled attempts to avoid him. She was, after all, in a stationary position. He had made sure she couldn't go anywhere. He grabbed her legs, pulling her hips close to his chest. His face was level with her stomach. He lifted the burden off her wrists for a few precious seconds.

Instead of being grateful, she kicked at him, landing a hard kick to his ribs and pushing him backwards a bit. "Fucking bitch!" He shouted, shoving her stomach and causing her to sway, hard and fast in spinning circles from the ceiling. She cried, tears pouring down her face as her body was racked in agony. "Your gonna pay for that, bitch. I'mma punish you. I'mma punish you real good." He snickered, grinning ear to ear with a blackened smile. He caught her swaying body in his chest again, pulling a switch blade from his back pocket. He ran the blade over her stomach, causing her to shiver. He made slow circles around her bare skin, grazing over her perky nipples and up the hollow of her throat before he trailed up her arms to the rope on her wrist.

He cut the nylon rope from the eye hook. He didn't bother catching her and her fragile frame tumbled to the floor. She screamed again, landing on her shoulder. She feared it must be dislocated. She leaned up, trying to get to her knees without the use of her arms. It proved to be a futile venture, but gave her captor a wicked idea. He kicked her, the tip of his steel toed boot wedging perfectly between two of her ribs and knocking her to her side, temporarily winding her.

"So, where you want it, bitch?" He bent down, bending her at the waist and tilting her ass up in the air, spreading her cheeks and murmuring his appreciation for her tighter hole. He ran the steel of his blade, still in his hand, over her ass cheeks and laughed to himself as she shook and tried to pull away again. He slid the blade down, through her slit, barely brushing past her tightened entrance. "Here?" He asked, dragging the blade around her asshole. "Or maybe here?" He gliding the steel around her slick channel. She whimpered, crying more steadily. "I'm gonna have you begging for it, bitch. You're gonna be my dirty little whore." He snickered.

He managed to untie his coveralls from his waist, dropping to his knees. He let the material bundle at his thighs as he pulled out his aching cock, letting the tip hit her ass cheek as he watched her squirm. "I'mma show you how a real man does it." He murmured, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist and pulling her backwards onto his raging hard on. She cried out, her head falling forward into the dirt, her hands bound and useless as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Fuck, why ain't you wet? Frigid bitch." He grunted, smacking her ass. He pulled out, spitting on his own cock, pumping his hand over his length to spread the lubricant. He reached behind himself, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniel's and chugging on the libation before pouring some of the burning amber liquid between her ass cheeks and mocking her reaction. "What's the matter? That don't feel good, sweetheart?" He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and thrusting into her again.

It was easier this time from the mixture of liquids now seeping in her inner folds – saliva, whiskey, and blood. He pulled her body up straighter, taking her bound hands and throwing them over his neck as he felt her body. She was trapped against him as he pounded into her, grabbing at her breasts, holding tight to her broken ribs. He sank what was left of his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck, breaking the skin and tasting the metallic tang of her fresh blood.

Her screams and fighting were useless. He leaned back into her, forcing her face into the dirt and running his hands down her body to her hips, gaining more leverage. "I'mma pound that sweet little pussy into the ground. Dirty little whore." He muttered, grinding into her ass as he tried his best to batter her cervix.

She could feel his cock thumping inside of her, threatening to unload and she tried to maneuver herself away. She couldn't get her hands loose from his neck and he grabbed his discarded switch blade from the ground and held the steel tip to her neck as he racked her body with pain and pleasure. He grunted, loud and rough, signaling his release as he shot his hot seed into her, simultaneously bringing the blade closer to her throat and slitting her jugular with a flick of his wrist.

Her assailant pulled out of her, pulling her arms away from him and getting up to his feet. He tucked himself back into his clothing as he watched her bleed out. He kicked her in the ass, pitching her body back downward so she lay flat in the dirt, her blood spilling out and soaking the dirt as she made hacking and choking noises. He laughed to himself, grabbing the whiskey and drinking as he watched her twitch, gagging and squirming in the dirt until the violent movements stopped. "Ain't that a shame." He chuckled to himself. "Think I'll keep you around." He muttered, running his thumb over his lower lip. "Ain't done fuckin' you yet."


End file.
